Different Lives Collide
by BeAuTifuL SmiLe
Summary: AU: Ulrich is the richest person in his school. Until One day, he was randomly selected Along with his two best friends Odd & Jeremie. To do a experiment, by going for a month....to a different school. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter I

**A/N: Hello everyone who's reading this! So i've been bored lately, and decide to make a New story. Yay. I had this story in my head for a while, and i wasn't gonna to write it...But i decided what the heck. SOoo here's my new story. I hope y'all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko--But i do own Kaylee P**

**Summary: Ulrich is the richest person in his school. He has everything. Until One day, he was randomly selected--Along with his two best friends Odd & Jeremie. To do a experiment, by going for a month...to a different school. Oh at first they thought it was No big deal---Til they found out what school they were going to. Because first off-- Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd are used to being in a nice rich school. Well now they have to go to a dumpy, old, broken down school. So what'll happen, when they meet Yumi, Aelita and Kaylee? 3 students who go to this school. Let me just tell you---it aint gonna be pretty.**

**Parings. U/Y, J/A, O/OC**

"Something" Talking

* * *

**Ulrich POV:**

I sighed. Why me. Why do _I _have to do this. Why couldn't someone else do this stupid experiment. I mean at first i was like, Okay whatever i don't mind going to another school for a couple of months--Until i found out i had to go to a POOR school. What's up with that? I'm the richest kid in town, and they're making me do this! I sware i should sue.

But i guess it won't be _that _bad. At least Odd and Jeremie are with me. God, what am i saying. OF COURSE it's gonna be bad. God just kill me now.

**Normal POV:**  
_Flashback:_

_"You called us, Mr. Thomas?" Ulrich asked walking into the principal office. "Ah yes, Good to see you boys." He told Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie._

_"So whatcha want? We didn't do anything today." Odd said folding his arms over his chest._

_"Oh, your not in trouble." Mr. Thomas said. "So then, why are we here!" Odd shouted._

_"Oh umm, well you three boys had been selected to go to a new school for a month. You know as a experiment." Mr. Thomas said._

_"So that's it?" Ulrich asked. "We just have to go to a new school for a month?"_

_"Y-yes that's it. Starting tomorrow."_

_"So which school is it?" Jeremie asked. "Avalon High? Or is it Meio High?"_

_"Umm No it's---"_

_"Oh so if it's not those two. Then it has to be East High right?" Odd said cutting in._

_"Er, No it's---"_

_"Well if it's not East High, what else is left!" Ulrich said_

_The principal gulped, and wipe his face. "The school your going to for a Month is---Southern Nash High."_

_"Oh, okay why did----" Ulrich stopped what he was saying, and stared at Odd and Jeremie with wide eyes_

_"WHAT?"_

_End of Flashback._

**Ulrich POV:**

See? Isn't this just horrible?

I know, I know. You might not think it's that bad. But have you ever seen Southern Nash High? I mean come on! That school's a dump! There are rat everywhere at that school. And that roof...is like falling apart!

I mean, Look i'm a rich kid. Rich kids don't go to Poor schools. And i can't believe they expect me to go to this dumpy, old school...for a MONTH! I mean what'd i do to make God hate me so much.

Okay, Okay maybe i do brag a lot about how much money i have. And i do tend to make fun of people. And get into fights a lot...But still! Seriously this isn't fair.

I sighed again. As my limousine stopped in front of Southern Nash High. I got out, along with Odd and Jeremie and put my backpack on my back. I looked around to notice lots of the poor kids staring at me, like they just seen a ghost. Great, this is gonna be a long month.

* * *

**A/N: wooo. Okay that was a short chapter, but all well. I didn't want to make it super long, and have people hate it. And be like a waste of my time. So how was it? Okay? Bad? Leave a review and tell me. And if i get a lot of reviews then i'll make another chapter.**

**And in the next chapter---Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie shall meet Yumi, Aeltia, and Kaylee. Woooo drama!**

**Okay soooo click the review button please! and leave a nice little comment.**

**Always,**

**BeAuTifuL SmiLe**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: Read bottom to find out why it tooked me so long to update.**

**Disclaimer--Don't own Code Lyoko--Blah Blah Blah. But i do own Kaylee.**

**Parings. U/Y & little J/A maybe O/OC**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_I sighed again. As my limousine stopped in front of Southern Nash High. I got out, along with Odd and Jeremie and put my backpack on my back. I looked around to notice lots of the poor kids staring at me, like they just seen a ghost. Great, this is gonna be a long month._

**Ulrich POV:**

"Come on guys." I said walking towards the school. "Lets go to the office, get our schedules, and quiclky get to class." I told them, trying to ignore the stares, and whispers from the other students.

"Now where is the o---"

**BAM!**

I fell straight to the ground, my bookbag flying off my back and onto the ground. "Hey watch where you're going." I looked up to see who i ran into.

It was a girl, a beautiful japanese girl. She was glaring at me but she was still beautiful. But, even though she was beautiful, who does she think she is talking to me like that? I am Ulrich Stern, the richest kid alive. No one, tell **_ME _**to watch where _**I**_ am going. "Who do you think you are?" I asked her glaring. "Do you know who i am?"

The girl laughed, and her two other friends that were beside her laughed also. "Does it look like i care who you are?" she asked me.

Anger fill inside me. I can't believe this poor girl had the nerve to talked to me like this. I stood up so I was the one towering over her. "You should care." I said staring at her one last time, before i picked up my bookbag and walked away. "Oh i am so scared." I heard her say in the background.

"Who was that chick?" Odd asked me, as we walked into the office. "I dont know, but i don't like her attutiude." I said walking up to the front desk.

"Um hi, we need our schedules." I said to the lady who was at the front desk.

"Names?"

"Uhh, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, and Jeremie Belpois."

"Here you go." The lady said, handing us a piece of paper. "You better hurry up, the bell's about to ring."

"Yes M'am." We all said, as we walked out of the office.

"Aww man, it looks like we are all seprated." Jeremie said sighing.

"Well i have Science first, so i'll just meet you guys later then." I said running off towards my class.

"Uhh hi. I'm new here." I said to the teacher, as i walked into the room.

"Ah yes. You must be one of the new students." The teacher said smiling. "Please have a seat behind Miss. Ishiyama." I turned to see who he was pointing at and my eyes went wide. "I HAVE TO SIT BEHIND HER!"

* * *

**Mwahaha**

**yeah so it sucked but all well.  
**

**Okay anyway i'm sorry bout' not being able to update. I know, i know--it tooked me forever to update--but it wasn't exactly my fault. See my computer crashed---and i wasn't able to use it for 2 months. And when i finally got it to work, everything was deleted, including this story. So i had to rewrite this and yes the chapter was short, but i didn't**** have time to write a long chapter. But i promise the next chapter will be super long, and make up for this one being short. So please don't leave comments like "This chapter was too short!" "Make longer chapters!" "How could you do this to us?" yeah please don't do that. But anyway yeahhh please leave a little review**

**Always **

**BeAtifuL SmiLe**


	3. Author Note

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone.**

**No this is not a update---but i want to say i'm REALLY really sorry about not updating. I promise as soon as i get my life under control... i WILL update. I promise...i'll try to work on the story tomorrow and Sunday---and hopefully i'll have something up by next week...please don't give up hope on me...i promise i will update...**

**Thanks and Peace out.**

_**Always,  
BeAuTifuL SmiLe  
**_


	4. Chapter III

**A/N: AHhhhh sorryyy. Okay I'm FINALLY updating...so yeah.**

**OH. and before i forgot thank you all for reviewing. hugs it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own---yeah you get the point.**

**Pairings: U/Y & little J/A maybe O/OC**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Ah yes. You must be one of the new students." The teacher said smiling. "Please have a seat behind Miss. Ishiyama." I turned to see who he was pointing at and my eyes went wide. "I HAVE TO SIT BEHIND HER!"_

* * *

**E**veryone stared at me with wide eyes. Then out of no where they started laughing. I looked over at the girl, to see that she wasn't looking to happy.

Gluping, I looked back at the teacher and said, "Please, don't let me sit behind her."

The teacher rubbed his forehead out of frustation. "Just sit down, Mr. Stern."

Sighing in defeat, I slowly (key word there slowly) walked to my desk. When I finally arrived to my desk (Which wasn't that far away) I slammed my head on it. "Hey."

I looked up to see the girl, glaring at me. "What?" I asked, giving back the same stare.

"You are going down."

I did a fake shiver and said, "Oh my, I'm so scared."

"You better be." And with that she turned back around.

"This is going to be such a great school year." I mumble to myself.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Odd's POV**

**W**alking into the classroom, I looked at the new faces. "Um, hello?" I said waving my hand in a dorky way.

My head turn towards a laugh which came from a girl. I looked at her in shocked. She was one of the friends of that Japanese girl, we had ran into earlier.

Noticing there was an extra seat next to her, I quickly walked over there and sat next to her. "Hello, my name's Odd." I said holding out my hand.

She gave me a weird looked, and smacked my hand away. "I really don't care who you are."

"Okay class, let's begin our lesson."

* * *

**Eh...that's all i can do now.  
Since I'm getting more homework...and yeah. So next chapter...i PROMISE will be longer...and you'll have Jeremie's POV.**

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter IV

**A/N: -Looks around- Eh..hehe. Sorry It took me so long to update. I was just very busy with life, school, and other things xD. But look? See? I am updating w00t.**

**-coughs-**

**M'kay here we go.**

**Disclamier: Why do we do these? It's obvious I do not own Code Lyoko...and if I did, I would have made Ulrich and Yumi kiss already :P**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

* * *

**Jeremie's POV:**

"Class, Today we have a new student." The teacher, Mrs. Jones, said smiling at me. "His name is Jeremie, and he will be with us for the rest of the year."

Looking over to the other students, I noticed that not even one of them really cared on my arrival. Spallowing the spit that had form in my mouth, I quickly walked over to an empty seat, next to a pink-headed girl. "Um..Hello." I said nervously, to the girl.

She quickly glanced at me, before she went back to working on the paper that was in front of her. From the quick glance she gave me, I realized she was one of the friends of the Japanese girl, Ulrich had run into eariler.

"I can't talk to you." She whispered so quietly, that I barely heard her.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because, You are friends with the brown headed boy. The boy Yumi hates."

I was about to ask her one more thing, when the teacher interrupted my words. "Class, Please pass in the worksheets I handed out eariler..."

* * *

**Ulrich's POV:**

_I hate this school, I hate this school, I hate this schoo---_

"Ow!" I shouted quietly. Turning around I saw Yumi giving me an innocent smile. "What did you just throw at my head?"

"I didn't do it." She said.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, You DID!"

"No, I DIDN'T"

"Miss. Ishiyama, and Mr. Stern, Stop fighting right now." The teacher said, angrily.

"Sorry." I heard Yumi say, looking all sweet.

Mumbling under my breath, I turned back around, and went back to my thoughts.

_I really hate this school, I really hate this school, I really hat---_

"Why you.." I turned back around to her once again. "Will you PLEASE, stop throwing stuff at me?"

"I didn't throw anything at you." She said

"Yes, You did."

"Back to this again?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"We wouldn't be back to this converstation, if you will stop throwing crap at me." I said glaring at her.

"I already told you, I didn't" She said giving me the same glare.

"Oh please, I know you did, So stop doing the whole 'I'm-so-innocent-act. Because, It's not working for you."

"Well, You need to drop the whole, I'm-so-badass-when-I'm-actually-just-a-little-girl-cause-I-can't-handle-a-little-piece-of-paper-thrown-at-my-head." She said smirking.

"Why you Little---"

"Mr. STERN!" The teacher roared.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"I already asked you to stop talking, and here you are talking once again. You may be new, but you are not going to get away with talking. I will see you after school, In detention." I let out a groaned, as I slammed my head on the desk. Behind me I heard Yumi let out a giggle. "You too, Miss. Ishiyama."

"What?!" She asked, getting out of her seat.

That caused me to let out a little laugh. "Serves you right."

"Miss. Ishiyama, Please sit down." The teacher said, rubbing his temples.

Yumi let out a sigh and started to sit down, however, before she completely sat all the way down, I heard her whisper in my ear, "You are so going to get it."

* * *

**Odd's POV:**

_Gee..What is up with her?_ I thought to myself. Sighing, I dropped my head on the desk._ I guess, I really suck with the ladies._

After hours, and hours, of class, the bell finally rung.

The girl who was sitting beside me. (Also, the girl who did not want to know who I was.) Quickly got her things, and started to walk away.

"H-hey!" I shouted running after her. "What's wrong with you? Or maybe I should ask, What's wrong with me? How come you are giving me the, 'Cold Shoulder?'"

Turning around, She gave me a glare, though the glare was almost as if she didn't really want to glare at me...But someone else. "Because, You are friends with the ass." And with that, she walked away, not even bothering to tell me who exactly was the 'ass.'

"Man, The women here are so cruel."

* * *

**Woo. Done. ahaha. Well, That was longer I guess.**

**Yeah...**

**PEACE OUT YO'**

_**Always,  
BeAutIfuL SmiLe**_


	6. Chapter V

**A/N: "……" Well, here I am. . Updating; And I must say I have no Idea where I am going with this story. I kind of lost interest in Code Lyoko, and writing Fan-fictions. (However, I still read Fan-fictions, but I haven't read anything on Code Lyoko in years.) –Sighs- But, I will try and finish this story till the end. But, I most likely won't write another Code Lyoko story (or any story) again. I need to focus on school, and I think I want to write normal stories, y'know? Who knows, I might write another story again. Aha. Well…let's stop this ramble, and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. . Blah blah blah.**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

* * *

**After School:**

**Ulrich's POV:**

_ Tap, tap, tap, tap, and tap. ._

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" I screamed at the Japanese girl next to me.

"Mr. Stern, there is no talking in detention." The teacher who was currently eating a sandwich (and 'supposedly' watching us) said to me.

I let out a groan, as I slammed my head (for the billionth time) on the cold desk. _Why me?_

The demon girl let out a small demonic laugh, as she once again, started to tap on the desk.

_She's trying to annoy you, Ulrich. Just ignored her and she will stop._

But of course, that tapping just got louder.

_Why isn't the stupid teacher saying anything?_

Eyeing the teacher, I noticed that he was too busy devouring the sandwich that looked utterly disgusting. _That fat ass is busy stuffing his face with god knows what, to realize that this girl has been taping on her desk, loudly, for the past HOUR!_

_Tap, tap, tap, and tap._

"Will you please stop tapping?" I whispered softly to the girl, hoping she will pity me and stop trying to destroy my sanity.

"Sure."

I let out a sigh in relief. Thank god. I probably would have gone insane if she tapp—

_Tap, tap, tap, and tap._

"You said you will stop!" I said in a loud whisper.

She just shrugged her shoulders, and replied back, "But, it's so fun bugging you."

Now, I was pissed. "If you tap on more time. . . I.will.kill.you."

"……"

"….."

"…."

**_Tap._**

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted, throwing my desk in the process. "You are dead."

"Mr. Stern." The fat man said standing up also. "I told you not to talk, and yet here you are acting like a insane man, talking. Now, you have to stay an extra 30 minutes in here."

"However, Miss. Yumi, your time is up, you may go."

"What?" I shouted getting even more pissed.

"Mr. Stern, just sit down."

"Yeah, **_Mr. Stern_**, just sit down." Yumi said sticking her tongue out at me, as she walked out of the door.

_You got to be F---- kidding me._

* * *

**Yumi's POV:**

_Man, it is so easy to piss of that guy._

Laughing, I walked over to my two friends, who were waiting near the dirty, fountain.

"So," Kaylee began. "How was detention?"

"Boring as usual?" Aelita added.

"Actually it was quite fun." I said as we began walking off the school grounds. _Hm. This is becoming quite interesting. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing meeting those spoil jerks._

Another thought passed through my mind, as I pretended to listen to Kaylee's and Aelita's stories about the other two boys.

"And he was like, 'why are you giving me the cold shoulder?' But I just looked at him and was all up in his face saying, 'Cause your friends with that ass.' Ah! I felt so bad-ass like you are always are... Yumi… Yumi, YUMI?"

Snapping back to reality, I looked over to the energetic girl, "Yeah, I wish I was there."

* * *

**A/N: ".." yeah. That's it. Sorry…couldn't think anything else to write. I tried to make it long, but if you read my other message..you'll understand why I'm having a hard time.**

**Well…yeah. REVIEW!**

**Always,  
BeautifulSmile**


End file.
